


Runaway With Me

by mochiiihus



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Nicki and Lestat take in the sunrise during their second night in Paris. Meanwhile Lestat thinks on his feelings for Nicki.





	Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Anne Rice. Umm pls don't sue me. I'm just a lonely little fan who loves vampires.

The Paris skyline is pink outside their window. With just the faintest dashes of stars and a splattering of wispy clouds it’s a lovely view. It had rained all night long so the air has a delightful chill to it. It stings Lestat’s cheeks and makes bumps rise on the back of his arms. Lestat breathes in deep. Letting the cold air wake him. He had slept all day yesterday and all throughout the night. Truthfully he had woken up many times but had chosen to stay in bed when he realized that Nicki was still sleeping. If he got out of bed then he knew Nicki would as well and he didn’t want that. Nicki needed the rest. After their long journey to Paris they both needed it.

“Lestat?” Nicki’s voice is thick with sleep. “What are you doing over there?”

Lestat looks over his shoulder. He smiles at Nicki’s sleepy face. It holds a queer vulnerable childishness to it in this state. He has yet to fully rouse from sleep so he can’t wear his usual somber frown. Lestat likes both this Nicki and the frowning one. He had tried numerous times to choose which he likes best but he has long since abandoned trying. There’s no point when he knows that he will never be able to make a decision.

“I’m watching the sunrise.” Lestat answers.

“Why do you always do such childish things?”

Lestat laughs. The irony of it all. If only Nicki could see. “Oh, Nicki. Who knows? Why don’t you join me?”

Nicki yawns. He stretches on the bed; the white sheets dip and expose the smooth muscled skin of his stomach. Without meaning to Lestat’s eyes drift from Nicki’s face to his body then back to his face. Nicki watches him watch him and it’s all very intimate. Lestat smirks which makes Nicki frown. And what a beautiful frown it is. His pink lips dip like a Cupid’s bow. Begging to be kissed.

“Fine.” Nicki stands. His hair has come lose from his silk tie. A few brown strands fall in his face. They sway ever so slightly with each measured step he takes. He stops on Lestat’s side and looks out the foggy window.

The sky is less pink now; the sun has peaked and sits heavily in the middle of the vast sky. The faint stars have disappeared and the clouds are full now too. Amidst all the changes the one constant is the chilled wind. Nicki shivers. The skin of his arms and chest are exposed to the cold. Goose flesh rises on the back of his arms. His vulnerable Nicki. So sensitive even the cold is too much for him. Lestat moves behind him. He wraps his arms around Nicki’s waist. Nicki allows him self to be held. Even though he pretends to be annoyed by Lestat’s clingy behavior in truth he loves the affection. In Lestat’s heart he knows that Nicki craves it more than probably even he.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Lestat whispers into Nicki’s ear with his head on his shoulder.

“Do you truly think so?” Nicki murmurs. The sunlight makes his brown eyes a beautiful amber color. Lestat had once even seen flecks of gold in Nicki’s irises. So pretty that it has now become one of Lestat’s personal favorite things about Nicki.

His Nicholas.

The merchant’s son who had thrown it all away to runway to Paris with him.

Lestat’s most favorite person.

“Yes, Nicki. I truly think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This mini story was also posted on my Tumblr @lepetitbratprince. If you have a tumblr don't be afraid to say hi! The VC fandom is so small so new friends are always welcomed!


End file.
